


McLaren Sandwich Shorts

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Massage, McLaren Sandwich, Sunburn, Threesome, the people wanted more mclaren sandwich and more mclaren sandwich they will recieve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: People really wanted more McLaren Sandwich content so I'm gonna write some short fics for them here :) I might write a longer multi chapter fit for this pairing someday but for now I just wanna get some cute stuff turned out. Lemme know if you wanna see anything specific for this pairing :)
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 42
Kudos: 125





	1. First Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sjshdhds I really wanted to write more of this ship!!! please let me know if y'all wanna see more of them and what they should do next :o)

Lando's experience with kissing was practically nonexistent. He had been kissed on the cheek and awkwardly pecked people on the forehead, but the young Brit had yet to properly kiss someone on the lips, and he wasn't sure he ever would until he got together with Charles and Carlos.

At first, being in a relationship with two people at once was a little daunting and unfamiliar to Lando. He didn't know how exactly things were supposed to work; was he supposed to spend time with one if the other wasn't there? Was he supposed to call them the same nicknames? Would they all sleep together at night? 

Luckily for him, Charles and Carlos were supportive of their confused little boyfriend and helped him figure things out. Lando quite enjoyed learning how their relationship was going to work, and things that had previously confused him came to be some of his favourite parts of life. Curling up with Charles while Carlos was working out was calming, and laying in Carlos' arms while Charles was out with friends was relaxing. Lando liked coming up with cute things to call each of his boyfriends, and falling asleep with Charles wrapped around him and Carlos on the other side of the Monegasque helped him sleep better than he ever had before.

The only thing left that perplexed him was kissing. Any lip contact so far had been on each others cheeks, foreheads, arms, neck, basically everywhere _except_ on the lips. They hadn't quite gotten to that stage in their relationship yet and it was only a matter of time before one of them tried to kiss him and Lando would inevitably do a bad job and be embarrassed. 

That thought terrified him, and so Lando decided to break the news himself, before anything could happen that wasn't in his control. 

The three of them were watching a movie on the couch one night, with Lando sitting in Carlos' lap, the Spaniard's arms wrapped around his waist, and Charles sitting beside them, his head on Carlos' shoulder and one arm on Lando's thigh. Lando barely even paid attention to the movie, the whole time worrying about what he should say and how his boyfriends would react to it.

They were kind and loved him, he told himself, there was no reason for him to be so nervous.

When the end credits of the movie rolled onto the screen, Lando took a deep breath and figured there was no time like the present. He waited until Charles grabbed the remote and shut the tv off before beginning his confession.

"Hey, um, can I tell you guys something?" he squeaked, immediately cringing at how tense he sounded.

"Of course," and "yeah, what is it?" came from Carlos and Charles at the same time. Carlos gently patted his side and Charles rubbed his leg, and Lando relaxed a bit into their touch, feeling a little more at ease after getting the conversation started.

"I've never kissed anybody before," Lando blurted out, "like, on the lips. Obviously I've kissed you guys on the cheek and stuff, but I've never kissed anyone on the lips."

They both smiled and Carlos leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck and fondly ruffling his hair with one hand. Charles nuzzled at his cheek and squeezed his thigh reassuringly.

"That's alright, angel, you don't have to kiss us on the lips if you don't want to. Some people never feel like it, and that's fine," Charles softly murmured. Lando raised an eyebrow and tried to think if how he phrased it implied that he didn't want to. 

"Charles is right. We're perfectly fine with kisses everywhere else, and we won't kiss your lips if you don't want us to," Carlos continued. 

Lando groaned and crossed his arms, pouting slightly. "No, you dummies, I do want to kiss you. That's why I'm telling you, so that when we do kiss each other, you guys aren't surprised when I'm really bad at it," he cried out, to the slight amusement of the two men holding him.

Charles and Carlos passed a knowing look between them, like they could easily tell what the other was thinking, and although Lando couldn't see it, he knew that the two were planning something in the couple seconds of fleeting silence that followed.

"How about we teach you how?" Charles purred in his ear, and Lando nodded a second later. He didn't know exactly what that would entail but he wanted to learn and was intrigued by what the two of them seemed to have come up with at a moments notice.

There was no further debating beyond that, with Carlos standing up and hoisting Lando over his shoulder, making the younger giggle and playfully swat at his shoulder. Charles laughed along too and followed as Carlos walked to their bedroom, winking at Lando and leaning up to kiss the bridge of the Brit's nose as he was carried.

Carlos twirled Lando around once before setting him down on the edge of the bed and turning to face Charles. He and the Monegasque whispered to one another, glancing over at Lando a few times who watched on and wondered what they were saying. They both grinned widely as they walked over to sit on the bed too, in front of Lando and facing one another.

"You watch us do it, and then we'll practice with you," Charles instructed with an air of dignity and years of experience.

Lando nodded and crossed his legs, sitting with his hands folded in his lap. He watched as Carlos put his arms around Charles' waist and pulled him closer, with Charles cupping Carlos' cheek and looking at his lips with half-lidded eyes. They leaned closer, and Lando noted that they tilted their heads slightly to avoid bumping into each other, and then their lips connected seamlessly. Carlos stroked Charles' side as they kissed, their lips slightly pursed as they pressed against each other, and Lando felt his heart skip a beat as they both closed their eyes, seeming to enjoy it a lot.

A few seconds later, Carlos and Charles pulled apart, inhaling deeply afterward and a satisfied smile on their faces. Lando knew he was blushing and had to admit that he liked watching them kiss. He would have been fine to just spend the rest of the night watching them kiss one another, pretending like he wasn't there.

They had managed to make it look rather easy. Lando knew that he would still probably manage to mess up somehow, but he was eager to try it himself and crawled into Carlos' lap when Charles shifted back a bit. He felt Charles resting his hands on his shoulders and Carlos held him close, his eyes sparkling.

"Don't think too hard about it," Charles murmured in his ear, and Lando closed his eyes and leaned forward. He nearly forgot to turn his head slightly and he felt Carlos' nose brush against his cheek for a brief moment. That didn't seem to mess things up too badly, and he shuddered when he felt Carlos' warm lips on his a second later.

Lando clung to Carlos and swore he had never felt so simultaneously intoxicated and clear minded at the same time. It felt so natural and right, and it felt like the kiss lasted for an eternity. Carlos tasted rich and Lando wasn't even concerned about his kissing abilities anymore. 

Only when they parted was he aware of how out of breath he was, and Lando felt himself breaking out into a grin as he gasped for breath. Carlos similarly smiled back at him and said, "I'd say you don't need to worry about being an inexperienced kisser. It's always good to get a second opinion though," nodding to Charles, who was pressed up against Lando's back.

Lando wiggled around so he was facing Charles, still in Carlos' lap and now leaning back against him. Charles took the initiative this time, pressing his lips to Lando's and running his hands up his arms, settling on his shoulders.

Charles tasted sweeter than Carlos did, and Lando let out a soft noise as Charles kissed him. His mind was filled with nothing but the sensation of Charles, of the feeling of his hands on his shoulders and his lips on his. It ended much too soon for Lando's liking, although he was equally breathless as he was after kissing Carlos.

"Holy shit, I'm kissing you both a ton every single day from now on," he whispered, collapsing back into Carlos' arms. 

"Good," Charles laughed, pushing the two of them back onto the mattress so he could lay on top of them.

Lando felt content as he nuzzled into Carlos' chest, with Charles' head on his stomach and a hand tangled into his hair. Kissing had been a bit scary to him, and now that he had experienced it, he couldn't wait to do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon! come yell with me and say hi or whatever lol!


	2. Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taking a break from another fic to write this :D I love McLaren sandwich and it seems that others do too djshhhjh

Charles sat on a towel in the sand and watched his boyfriends run down the shore and into the water. He personally preferred to relax and stay dry at the beach, but he enjoyed watching Carlos and Lando laugh and splash about in the ocean waves. There were few other people around, meaning it was mostly quiet and he could hear the two of them giggling like fools.

"Charles, come on. Don't just sit there and be boring!" Lando called out to him, waving his arms. He was smiling widely and Carlos stood next to him, about waist deep in the water.

"No, I don't think so. Saltwater makes my hair look bad," Charles hummed, crossing his legs and leaning back on his palms. The sun felt nice on his skin and he wasn't about to dash into the cold water.

Lando looked like he was about to argue with him but anything he wanted to say was cut off by Carlos tackling him, dragging him down into the waves. The Brit stood up, soaking wet, and grinned as he barreled into Carlos in return. The two of them playfully wrestled in the water for a few minutes before embracing and kissing sweetly.

Charles pulled his sunglasses down his nose with one hand and watched them, appreciating the water dripping down Carlos' toned body and the sunlight glinting off of Lando's wet arms. He fished his phone out of his bag to snap a quick photo of them kissing in the ocean before throwing it back into the bag and laying down on his back. He took his sunglasses off and set them on the towel next to him, letting his eyes fall shut. Charles fell asleep after a few minutes, the sunlight warming him gently.

A couple hours later, he was awoken by wet hands on his chest and somebody pressing their lips to his. Charles opened his eyes to find Carlos bent over him, his hair dripping onto the Monegasque as he kissed him. Lando was sitting beside him, laughing when Charles looked surprised.

"Ah, couldn't you have woken me up in a way that wouldn't get me wet?" Charles complained, wiping the water from his face and chest with the edge of his towel.

"There's no fun in that," Lando cheered with a smile, leaning on Carlos' shoulder. Charles rolled his eyes but couldn't resist smiling too.

On the drive back home, Charles squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. The seatbelt rubbed against his bare chest, and Charles groaned as he realized that he had forgotten to put sunscreen on. Sure enough, he looked down to find his chest and stomach to be tinged pink.

"What's wrong love?" Lando asked from the backseat, leaning forward to poke his head between Carlos, who was driving, and Charles in the passenger seat.

"I got a sunburn, and it hurts," Charles whined, slouching back and hoping they would be home soon.

"Aww, yeah you look a bit red," Lando said, reaching forward and patting his shoulder reassuringly.

"How about you take a cold bath when we get home to ease the pain? I'll run out and get some aloe vera to put on it so that you won't be a little lobster for too long," Carlos suggested, which made Charles blush at the crustacean analogy.

It was a good idea though, and Charles made a beeline for the bathroom the second they got home. Carlos threw a shirt on and was out the door again to get aloe vera gel, and Charles heard him saying goodbye to Lando as he turned the bathwater on. Setting the water temperature to cold, Charles frowned and waited for it to fill up.

Lando came through the door and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling at his shoulder and hugging his waist. 

"Mind if I join you in the bath?" Lando asked, kissing his shoulder, "I can spoon you while you soak."

"That sounds nice," Charles sighed, leaning back into the smaller boy. He pulled away from Lando when the bath got full, and he got two fresh towels out before slipping his swimsuit off and stepping into the cold water. It made him shiver as he sat down and waited for Lando to join him.

Lando kicked his swim shorts off and tried to brush the sand from his legs as best as he could. After a few seconds of stumbling about, Lando stepped into the bath and sat down behind Charles. The Monegasque laid back against his chest, resting his head on Lando's shoulder and sitting comfortably between his legs. Charles closed his eyes as Lando kissed his hair.

The cold water was soothing against his sunburnt stomach and chest, and Charles got over the initial shock of the cold temperature quickly. His back was warmed by Lando behind him, who played with his hair and rubbed Charles' thigh. He smiled and closed his eyes, relieved at the cooling sensation the water provided. They stayed cuddled up in the bath like that until they heard Carlos come to the front door once more, whistling cheerfully.

"That was very cold but I love you enough to take a cold bath with you," Lando hummed as he unplugged the drain, the water slowly washing down.

Charles kissed his cheek and stepped out of the bath, grabbing the towels and handing one to the Brit. They dried themselves off and Lando shrugged on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, while Charles had forgotten to bring clothes with him into the bathroom and had to tie his towel around his waist. He wandered into the bedroom with Lando trailing after him, planning to get dressed.

Carlos was sitting on the bed with a bottle in hand, and he shook his head when Charles went to pull clothes out of the dresser.

"Are you going to put that stuff on me? I can do it myself," Charles chuckled, making his way over to their bed with Lando following him. Carlos nodded with a smile.

"I know, but I want to put it on you. Lay down on your back," Carlos insisted. 

Charles did so, lying on his back in just the towel around his waist. Lando sat behind him and patted his hair, muttering something about how pretty he was. Carlos uncapped the aloe vera gel and squeezed some onto his hands, spreading it over his hands before gently placing them onto Charles' stomach and beginning to rub it into his sunburnt skin.

It was cool and helped to subdue the stinging, and the way Carlos was moving his hands in slow circles over his stomach made him feel relaxed. Lando tangled his fingers through Charles' hair and watched Carlos rub the gel carefully onto Charles.

"Damn Carlos, I'm gonna have to let myself get sunburnt if it means getting a massage like that from you," he commented, earning a laugh from Charles and a wink from the Spaniard.

"I'd be happy to give you one even if you aren't sunburnt," Carlos hummed. He squeezed more of the gel onto his hands before moving to Charles' chest, spreading the aloe all over his chest and shoulders. The way that he worked at the muscles in his chest with his fingers made Charles let out a pleased sigh. Carlos massaged any tension away, and by the time he was done, Charles' sunburn felt better and he felt surprisingly refreshed and relaxed.

He thanked Carlos with a sweet kiss and rolled off the bed, letting the towel fall from his hips as he dug a shirt and boxers out of the dresser. Behind him, his boyfriends on the bed admired his backside as he got dressed, and Charles bounded back over to snuggle in between them once he had thrown the clothes on.

"Feeling better, my little lobster?" Carlos cooed, pressing a kiss to Charles' neck and ruffling his hair.

"Yes, thank you guys. I hope little lobster isn't your new nickname for me though," Charles yawned, although he thought it was a bit cute. "What do you guys want to have for dinner? It's getting close to evening."

With a bright grin on his face, Lando nudged his side with his elbow and said, "how about seafood?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps I just want a pretty Carlos to take care of me like that too.
> 
> anyways if you have any ideas for things for these 3 cuties to do, pls lemme know :o)


	3. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone suggested this idea on the last chapter :) so here it is! sorry its not as focused on their relationship as the others were but I loved this idea too much to pass up

When they were in public, there wasn't much time for the three of them to interact or do 'couple-things', especially with Charles being at a different team. Carlos and Lando could at least share hugs and quick kisses during the day since they were near one another, although they were careful to be wary of their surroundings when doing so. None of them wanted anything getting out before they were ready for it to get out.

Lando hadn't even told his other friends that he was dating two people. He knew that they would be accepting, they were all kind people, Lando had just wanted to get used to his new relationship before opening up to others about it. Being in control of that kind of thing made him feel better about having conversations that seemed awkward or difficult, such as confessing that he had never kissed anyone before.

Now that they had been together for a while and dating two people at once didn't seem strange and new to Lando anymore, he figured it was time that they could start opening up to people about their relationship. He was hoping that they could just casually explain to people, not make a big deal out of it and not have it happen before they were ready.

Of course, that wasn't how it went down.

One day, George came up to Lando with a stressed look on his face and his arms crossed uncomfortably. He looked like there was something sour on his tongue and he gave wary looks to the people around them, which made Lando raise an eyebrow and wonder what he was going to say.

"Are you alright there George? You look like you've just seen a ghost," Lando asked with a nervous laugh. 

"Um...let's talk over here, I have something not too fun to tell you," George mumbled, taking Lando's arm and pulling him over to a quiet corner behind a shelf. Lando followed along and tried to keep his breathing as steady as possible, fearful of whatever was going to come next. Was someone hurt or worse?

"Can you just spit it out already?" Lando asked impatiently when George didn't speak at first, "you're making me anxious."

"Okay so don't freak out too much, but I think Carlos is cheating on you," George blurted out in a hushed voice, and Lando wasn't sure if he was more surprised at what George was saying or the fact that he apparently knew at least that Lando was romantically involved with Carlos.

It took a moment for Lando to process what he had just been told and how to form words again, and he had the feeling that he was about to have to do some explaining a lot earlier than he figured he would.

"...what? You're gonna need to rewind a bit there. How do you know that Carlos and I are together?" Lando questioned slowly.

"I've seen you guys holding hands, kissing, putting your arms around each other, you guys weren't exactly subtle sometimes. I figured you would talk about it when you were ready to, and I'm so sorry that I'm making you come out with it now, but I saw him kissing Charles today and I figured you needed to know," George let out in one breath.

He pulled Lando into a tight hug and rubbed his back, and Lando slowly hugged him back and tried not to laugh. It was a misunderstanding that meant he would need to explain everything to clear the air, and he supposed it was about as good a time as ever to come clean.

"And it wasn't just a kiss on the cheek or something that could be interpreted as a greeting, he was straight up putting his tongue in the guys mouth," George went on as he embraced Lando. 

Lando waited for him to stop squeezing him and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing when George finally let go of him.

"I was planning on telling you this eventually, but Carlos isn't cheating on me. He's dating me and Charles, and I'm dating him and Charles. Charles is dating the both of us," Lando said, gesturing vaguely with his hands to try and make it make sense. He could see the gears in George's brain turning as the older frowned slightly.

"What? So, you guys are both dating him and each other? How does that work?" George questioned.

"Exactly the way it sounds like it would. We're all dating each other together. The three of us go out together, we hug and kiss one another and sleep all three in a bed, we're just like a so-called typical relationship, there's just three of us instead of two," Lando explained, and he was surprised at how calm he sounded.

George nodded slowly and began to break out into a smile. Lando couldn't help but smile back, glad to have gotten it out there, even if it was before he decided to.

"Oh, I see. Damn, good for you man, you've got two cute boyfriends," George said with a grin, nudging Lando's side with his elbow.

"Ah, yes I do," Lando murmured, "but thanks for looking out for me. You're a real one, George."

Later in the evening when the sun was setting and the day was drawing to a close, Lando found himself cuddled in between Carlos and Charles in bed, resting his head on Carlos' chest and giggling when Charles wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"The funniest thing happened to me earlier today," Lando hummed, closing his eyes and leaning into Carlos' hand in his hair.

"and what would that be?" Charles yawned. He nuzzled his nose against Lando's neck and affectionately rubbed his stomach, like he was a puppy falling asleep in their hold.

"George came up to me with this funny look on his face, and he starts telling me about how he knows that I'm dating Carlos and that he's cheating on me with you, Charles," Lando said, feeling the two of them shake underneath him as they laughed, and it caught on to him too.

"What did you tell him?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"I explained to him that nobody is cheating, and the three of us are all dating each other. It took him a moment, but he understood and congratulated me on having two cute boyfriends instead of just one," Lando said, looking between the two and stretching up to kiss Carlos' jaw, putting his hand over top of Charles' on his stomach.

"I think he was definitely right about that part. I'd say I have two very cute boyfriends too," Charles whispered against his neck, and Lando blushed.

"The same goes for me too," Carlos purred, placing a kiss on the top of Lando's head.

Lando fell asleep with a blissful smile on his face and his two boyfriends wrapped around him, wondering how his life had ever felt complete before he was with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this house we love and appreciate mclaren sandwich thank u <33 when Carlos goes to Ferrari would that technically make it Ferrari sandwich?


	4. Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a day off from writing entirely yesterday, figured I should ease back into it with this fic :) I love mclaren sandwich sjsdhds I guess it will technically become Ferrari sandwich next year?

Carlos thumbed through the radio stations as he drove home, the sound of soft music helping to keep his tired eyes open. He was supposed to have been home hours ago, but then he was asked by the team to stay late for something that took longer than it should have, and traffic had been awful on the drive back.

It was already nearing midnight and Carlos assumed that Lando and Charles had probably gone to bed long ago. Still, he had texted them when he finally got to leave just in case somebody was still up. He didn't blame them at all for not waiting for him to come home. If they were tired, then they were tired, and Carlos didn't expect them to wait to go to sleep. That being said, he still would rather come home at a reasonable time to have dinner with them and cuddle them in bed than be out super late and come home to loneliness.

With a sigh, he figured that he would just have to come home to the dark and a quiet house and try not to wake them up. The growling in his stomach meant that Carlos would have to have a makeshift dinner before going to bed, although the ache in his back made him consider just waiting to eat until morning. He wasn't sure if he wanted to collapse into bed or shove a hastily made sandwich into his mouth first, and Carlos told himself to at least eat something before going to bed as he parked and trudged up to the front door.

Carlos fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door to let himself in, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes with the back of his hand. He expected to find the lights off and no signs of life in the house, yet he was surprised to find the light from the kitchen streaming into the hallway and the distinct sound of somebody shuffling around and whispering.

Raising an eyebrow, Carlos wandered into the kitchen to see Lando and Charles. The former was stirring a cup of something on the table and Charles was bringing a plate over to the table with a knife and fork in hand. They were both dressed in sleepwear and didn't even seem to notice Carlos standing in the doorway.

"Guys, what are you doing up? It's past midnight," Carlos asked, a smile spreading over his face.

"Ah, you're back!" Lando cheered, leaving the table to throw his arms around Carlos and hug him tightly. The Spaniard grinned and wrapped an arm around him in return.

"Well, we ate dinner earlier but you were busy so we made something for you when you texted that you were on your way," Charles explained, clasping his hands together and standing proudly as if he were showing off to guests.

Carlos sat down at the table with Charles and Lando on either side of him, a warm cup of tea and a home cooked meal in front of him. He couldn't believe it was possible to be any fonder of his two boyfriends than he already was, yet he was proven wrong as his heart managed to grow even bigger for them and their consideration of him.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do that, I wouldn't have minded if you went to sleep and didn't wait for me," Carlos said, looking between the two.

"We love you so yes, we did have to do this for you. What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't take care of you after a long, hard day?" Charles said, leaning against him and kissing his cheek.

Lando put a hand on his back and rubbed some of the tension away, putting his cheek on his shoulder and letting out a pleased hum. Carlos took a sip of the tea, comforting and tasting just sweet enough to be calming. He appreciated the presence of his two lovers as he ate the meal they cooked for him, and the irritation from the long day dissipated from feeling cared for by them. 

They could have just gone to bed, but instead Charles and Lando had bothered to stay up past midnight to make dinner for him. When he was finished with the dinner and tea, Carlos followed them into their bedroom and changed into sleepwear while Lando and Charles arranged the pillows on the bed and waited for him.

"You two are the best," Carlos sighed as he sank down onto the mattress with them. He settled on the left side of the bed, with Charles sandwiched in the middle between him and Lando. 

"Love you too, hon," Charles murmured, smiling as he pulled the soft sheets over the three of them. Lando mumbled something along the same lines, already yawning after being up for so long.

They went through their nightly ritual of kissing each other, intending to just give each other a goodnight kiss but always inevitably giving more. Carlos savoured the feeling of Lando and Charles' lips on his, and he wondered what he did to deserve such loving people as he fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this sort of sucked compared to the other chapters skjdhds but I like the idea of lando and Charles being big caring bfs no matter the circumstances


	5. Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh it's nice to be back with some mclaren sandwich hehe! will it technically become Ferrari sandwich next year??

Sleeping in on free Sundays when they would normally be getting up early for a race was a favourite activity of Charles and his boyfriends. There was something nice and restorative about being able to sleep for as long as they needed to, and waking up in the warmth of his boyfriends' arms without the blaring of an alarm made Charles love it even more.

He normally slept pressed right between Carlos and Lando, the former against his back and the latter curled up against his chest. Being a little taller than Lando and about the same height as Carlos worked out well for Charles; he could comfortably be spooned by Carlos and hold Lando at the same time.

That wasn't to say that there wasn't occasions where they didn't sleep like that. Sometimes Charles would wake up sprawled on top of Carlos with Lando practically falling out of the bed, and sometimes Lando would end up squeezed underneath Charles and hugging him tightly while Carlos kept an arm slung over his back. No matter how they slept, Charles was always comfortable and perfectly warm in bed with the two of them.

There was only one occasion where Charles was ever desperate to get out of bed in the morning. He had woken up gasping for breath, and at first Charles thought he was about to die or something. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was not dying, rather Carlos and Lando were both piled on top of him, with Lando's arm awkwardly pressed over his face.

Charles didn't want to wake them up, and he slowly pushed Lando's arm off so that he could breathe easily. The sound of their easy breathing made Charles go soft momentarily, the peacefulness of the two of them sleeping making Charles want to just stay there and let them sleep quietly. He smiled and lay still for a moment, appreciating the warm weight of them on top of him.

Carlos had his head on Charles’ chest and was half draped over one side of him, while Lando lay on top of Charles entirely and had his legs tangled together with Carlos. Having them sleep on top of him like sleepy puppies was adorable, but Charles would have enjoyed it more if they weren’t keeping him pinned in place and unable to move. 

He craned his neck to look at the clock on the wall. It was just half past eight, a little later than they normally woke up on days off, so Charles figured the two of them would wake up soon and he could endure a couple more minutes trapped underneath them. Charles lay his head back onto the pillows and frowned as he felt his arms going numb, hoping his boyfriends would either wake up or roll off of him soon. 

When ten minutes had gone by and both were still sleeping soundly, Charles decided it was time to take things into his own hands. His arms were getting sore and he was ready to get up and use the bathroom. 

Charles didn’t want to just shake them off or say something to wake them up; he was a creative person and saw an opportunity to exercise said creativity. 

He nuzzled his nose into Carlos’ dark hair and kissed the top of his head, trailing kisses down to his forehead and planting one on the tip of his nose. Brown eyes fluttered open after that, and Charles smiled as Carlos yawned and rolled off of him, laying on his side next to him. The Spaniard planted a kiss to Charles’ cheek and put a hand on his thigh.

“Sorry, were we crushing you?” He whispered in an amused voice.

"Mhmm, a little bit. My arms and legs were going a bit numb," Charles whispered back. He leaned over to kiss Carlos, smiling into it when Carlos affectionately squeezed his thigh.

Charles looked down at Lando, still resting on top of him, when they pulled away and nosed at his hair to see if it would wake him up. The young Brit didn't stir, and Charles looked to Carlos for ideas on how to get him to wake up.

"Just tickle him, he'll be awake in an instant," Carlos suggested with a shrug.

Charles lightly ran his fingers over Lando's side, tickling him and succeeding in waking him up. Lando was giggling and squirming a second later, pushing himself off of Charles and gasping for breath. The three of them all sat up, with Charles groaning in relief and stretching his arms out, feeling the soreness ebbing away.

"I love you two, but if I'm going to be trapped in bed by you guys, I think I'd prefer if it were a different purpose," Charles said with a grin. His boyfriends were more than happy to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any ideas for what they should do next, let me know lol sometimes I have a hard time coming up with ideas for this fic :o)


	6. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way I legit forgot about this fic for nearly two months until I was randomly scrolling back through all my fics 😔😔 but anyways I still love this pairing and I wanna at least write maybe ten chapters for this, possibly more unless I come up with a good idea for a one shot shsjsjs🙊🙊

Lando grimaced at an irritating soreness in his back as he stood up from his desk. He stretched and rolled his shoulders back a few times, although nothing seemed to help much and the loud crack in his spine only provided momentary relief. That was the downside to streaming in his free time: as fun as it was, it left him sitting down for quite a while, and although his chair was rather comfortable, Lando still occasionally felt the effects of sitting down for hours when he stood up.

Eventually he decided to give himself the rest of the evening off from doing anything. Lando peeked into the living room to see Carlos enraptured in some Netflix series, and he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend watching the screen with wide eyes, like he was a little kid and not a grown adult. 

Charles was nowhere to be seen, but seeing as he had been sending Lando Instagram memes for the past fifteen minutes, Lando figured he was still alive and it wasn't a cause for alarm.

He padded into the bathroom next to their bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him before turning on the bathwater. With a sudden great idea, Lando made a beeline for the drawers beneath the sink and dug around in them for a few minutes before pulling out a pink bottle of soap. It had some sweet scent to it that was rather pleasant and he was personally a big fan of taking a nice bubble bath after a long day.

Once he checked that the temperature of the water was warm enough, Lando poured a generous amount of the soap into the water and began to pull off his clothes. His clothes were carelessly discarded on the floor and Lando let out a heavy sigh as he sank into the bath, appreciating the feel of the hot water easing the tension in his back away. He shut the water off once it was nearly full. Lando leaned back against the side of the bath and sank down until he was nearly up to his chin.

The sweet smell of the bubbles and the warm water was calming to him, and it wasn't long before Lando was peacefully on the verge of falling asleep in the bathtub. Any chance of him falling asleep was dashed away by the door opening a few minutes later and someone shuffling into the room. Lando sat up and smiled when he saw Carlos a few feet away.

"What are you doing?" Lando asked, swirling around the bubbles with his hand.

"Joining you," Carlos hummed. He threw his shirt off and shrugged his jeans off before stepping over the edge of the bath and sitting opposite from Lando. Lando shifted a bit so he could lay his legs across Carlos' and they could both sit comfortably.

"Love you," Lando said with a weary grin. He lay back and relaxed once more; a few seconds later he felt Carlos' hand under the water resting on his leg. Lando smiled and giggled at his boyfriend's gentle touches. 

"I love you too," Carlos hummed, and he ran his fingers over the younger man's leg a few moments longer before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

The two of them soaked in the bath with one another for a few quiet, relaxing minutes. Lando poured more of the soap into the water when the bubbles began to dissipate, and he would have rested his eyes again were it not for the peaceful look on Carlos' face that got his attention. He felt his heart fill with love as he unabashedly ogled his boyfriend.

The silent moment was broken by the door opening once more, and this time Charles, their third part, came in.

"Ah, you decided to get wet with each other without me?" Charles said with a fake pout, batting his eyelashes as he too began to take his clothes off.

"Maybe we were just waiting for you," Carlos said as he trailed his eyes over Charles' bare figure, which Lando was appreciating too. He had originally just planned to bathe by himself, but he had no objections to his two lovers joining him.

Charles stepped over the side of the tub and stood there for a second, looking around for where he should sit too. The bath was technically only meant to fit one person and with two already in it, there wasn't much room for a third. Charles frowned and looked like he was about to step back out of the bath until Lando whined and grabbed his hand.

"Sit in my lap," He offered, sitting up slightly and encouraging Charles to sit down.

The Monegasque happily sat down and settled himself comfortably between Lando's legs, his back pressed against his chest. Lando wrapped his arms around Charles and pressed a kiss to his shoulder while Carlos looked on in awe of the two of them. Lando blushed and hid his face against Charles' neck, running his hand through his hair and twirling a lock of it around his finger.

"The two of you are so cute," Carlos purred, crossing his arms and tilting his head.

"The view from here isn't too bad either," Charles murmured with a twinkle in his eye.

It was still a bit cramped in the bath, but it worked just fine for all three of them. They always made things work like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that this is so short? I just wanted to get some content out for this fic bc I love this lil trio 😔


	7. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year folks, ive been meaning to update this for a while :0) idk what this chapter is but i hope its a little bit coherent and maybe even somewhat enjoyable shjshjs

Lando was the first to wake up on the first day of the new year. He yawned and stretched, careful to avoid disturbing Carlos and Charles, who were still asleep on either side of him. As much as he knew he should probably get up and get dressed, Lando decided it was worth it to spend a few more minutes in bed. It was still fairly early anyways.

New years celebrations didn't include anything too extravagant for the three of them, mostly because it was cold and rainy out and they were alright with spending the evening with one another at home. There had been a few glasses of champagne, which Lando substituted with chocolate milk instead, and a meal which Charles generously ordered from a restaurant down the street. They took turns choosing things for them to watch on the television while crowded over a pizza box and they had ended the night by cuddling together on the couch, waiting for the clock to strike twelve.

To his left, Charles was blissfully sleeping in only a pair of pants he had bothered to put on the previous night. His hair was strewn all over the place, and Lando gently reached out to soothe a couple strands down and make him look more put together. He liked to play with Charles' hair even if they were just laying in bed. Charles didn't awake, only shuffling closer and hiding his face against Lando's shoulder. The Brit smiled and happily put his arm around him.

On his other side was Carlos, who had managed to shift himself far enough down on the bed to lay with his head over Lando's stomach. Lando rested a hand in his soft hair and closed his eyes again, breathing in the still morning air.

The beginning of a new year wasn't something he usually gave much thought to. It was just another day, and the counting of years didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. But this time, things felt a bit different to Lando. He and Carlos were officially no longer teammates.

It's not like they were separated forever, given that they were in a relationship and living together, and Lando knew he'd still be coming home to Carlos and Charles at the end of the day. Still, a small part of him was a bit sad to see their days as teammates come to an end. Being teammates with someone who he loved and enjoyed the company of had made the atmosphere of the team very special to him. Lando had liked having one of his boyfriends nearby at all times. Stealing kisses from him whenever they could was thrilling and made his heart race.

He told himself to focus on the positives, not the negatives. There was surely a lot he could learn from Daniel, and Carlos and Charles were going to be teammates. His boyfriends both looked good in red, Lando had to admit, and he'd been looking forward to getting to see the photos of them together.

The feeling of his two boyfriends moving around pulled Lando from his thoughts, and he blinked a few times in the morning light. Charles was murmuring something and kissing his cheek, and he felt Carlos wrap his arms around his waist and lay his head on his shoulder. Lando grinned and turned his head to capture Charles' lips in a kiss, leaning down to return the favour to Carlos afterward.

"Well, it's a new year loves," Charles hummed as he lay on his back and neatly folded his hands together, "I personally can't wait to have you by my side when the season starts." He leaned across Lando to kiss Carlos, and Lando didn't care that he was caught between the two. Watching the two of them kiss gently was nothing he was going to complain about.

"Mhm, I'll be sure to dry your tears when you cry over getting sorely defeated," Carlos teased when they parted.

The three of them lay cuddled up with each other in silence for a few minutes. Lando rolled over to lay on his side and he nuzzled his face into Carlos' chest, appreciating the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around him. Not wanting to be left out, Charles spooned him from behind, kissing the top of his head. There was no real obligation for them to get out of bed, and Lando thought he was going to fall asleep again until something else crossed his mind.

"Wait, does this mean we're a Ferrari sandwich now? Since Carlos is a Ferrari driver now," Lando exclaimed with a gasp.

"What?" both of his boyfriends asked, and Carlos looked down at him with a puzzled expression that Lando was sure Charles was also probably making behind him. He rolled his eyes and laughed at their amused confusion.

"Okay, so when Carlos was at Mclaren, Charles you were the only non-Mclaren person in the relationship. You were in a Mclaren sandwich. Now that Carlos is at Ferrari, I'm the only non-Ferrari person here, so does this mean that I'm now in a Ferrari sandwich?" Lando explained with an inquisitive tone. He was having a hard time holding back a smile and more laughter as he did so.

Carlos and Charles both broke out into laughter along with him. It took a few seconds for all of them to regain their breath, and Lando was glad to find that any of his anxieties had faded away.

"I guess that would make us a Ferrari sandwich, baby," Charles purred, nosing at the nape of his neck and placing a delicate kiss to his skin. Lando blushed and pressed his face into the material of Carlos' shirt once more. No matter how long they had been together or how often they exchanged kisses, Lando still got rather flustered from either of them kissing him, whether it be on his lips or anywhere else.

"You're definitely the cutest sandwich ingredient I've ever seen," Carlos added, rubbing his back.

Lando beamed and knew that the coming year would be great. Things may have changed, but they were still the same happy trio that loved one another more than anything. He found that things didn't quite seem so daunting when he remembered that he had Charles and Carlos at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things havent been great for me but i hope theyre good for all of u <3 i wanna try to write a longer fic about these 3 someday omg


End file.
